criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Playing With My Heart Strings/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Isabel: No more games Luca, we know you killed Volkhardt Blecher! Luca: Ha, yeah right. You cops is stupid, I ain't a killer! Zoya: Don't bother with these games Luca, we know it was you. You left traces of your Spice on the puppet controller, needed a quick high before you killed him? Luca: Look, I admitted to takin' that Spice, but that ain't mine! They got all the gang guys taking dat stuff! Isabel: Is that so? Does every gang member have the same knowledge in mechanics you used to make Volkhardt into a puppet? Luca: Just cause I didn't go to no college don't mean I'm dumb! And even then, I didn't do anythin' to him! Zoya: We have traces of your stubble on your bag of Spice, and we have the hacksaw you cut him up with. Zoya: Its over Luca, we have you dead to rights. Luca: S@#$, I didn't think you cops would be that smart. Luca: Fine I admit it, I killed dat old man, he was gettin' in the way and someone had to stop 'em! Isabel: What do you mean? Luca: I'd just been a grunt for some time, I'd been wantin' to move on up in da line is all. Luca: Look at me, I'd been like a loyal soldier for the gang, but da boss wouldn't look my way! Luca: But then I had a great idea, but an end to da guy who'd caused us lotsa trouble! I knew he be snooping 'round his old theater, so I knew what I had to do! Isabel: So you sliced him up, but why make him into a puppet? Luca: I was gonna show everybody what I did, then da boss would give me da respect I deserves! I needed to move on up, I needed to show everybody, I needed that old man dead! Zoya: Luca, are you okay? Luca: Heheheheheheheheh! Dead, he needed to die, die!!! Isabel: I think I know what this might be, Zoya get the cuffs on him, need to make a quick stop before we send him off to trial. Alice: , Isabel, you made the right choice coming to me with this. Alice: Luca seems to be exhibiting the same psychopathy demonstrated by a few black market affiliates you've encountered in previous cases. Isabel: Which ones would those be? Alice: Flora Bell the psychiatrist, Nevin Rodgers the bomb disposal officer, and Zenobia Cebulska the software engineer. We did blood tests on all of them, and found traces of the market's Spice drug. Isabel: So this stuff really is making them go psychotic, we need to put an end to the distribution before the entire city goes psycho! Alice: I'll inform Judge Blackwell about these developments and hopefully we can keep him away from society for a while. The longer the better, because who knows what'll happen if we're lenient with these kinds of addicts. Judge Blackwell: Luca De Luca, you stand here for the brutal murder of Volkhardt Blecher, how do you plead? Luca: Not guilty, I was supposed to do it! It was all for da gangs man! Luca: The old guy got in the way of us, I couldn't let him do it anymore. He needed to die, I needed his blood ta spill man! Judge Blackwell: You dare plead innocence to this sort of crime? This was cold blooded murder, there's no way you'd be getting away from this with a short sentence Mr. De Luca! Alice: If I may intervene Judge Blackwell, its come to my attention this behavior is a result of a potent drug developed by the Warrenville Black Market. Alice: The defendant has been shown to use this drug frequently, which is known to cause massive psychopathic behavior in all who ingest it. Judge Blackwell: Is that so? Well then its clear prison isn't a suitable place if you've frequently taken this drug. Judge Blackwell: Therefore Luca De Luca, I sentence you to life in Warrenville's Psychological Institute for the Criminally Insane! Court is adjourned! Luca: The gang will free me, just you wait! Yous all gonna die!!! Isabel: This is concerning, not only is the black market working with these gangs... Isabel: But they're getting them all on their crazy Spice drug and turning them into psychopaths! Zoya: We have a lot that needs to be taken down, and these drugs need to go first! Zoya: The gangs, the drugs, and The Conductor leading them all. We can't afford to be lenient in our investigation now. Isabel: We better take a closer look at the gangs, who knows if we come across anything that links either Willy or Slade to The Conductor and his drug distribution. Isabel: Time is ticking, so let's get to it! Blackest Night (3/7) Category:Dialogues